Toque
by Pankun-kun
Summary: Kumiko nunca sitio antes tanta necesidad de tocar la piel de otra persona (One-shot)


**Pareja:** Kumiko x Reina

 **Aclaraciones:** En esta ocasión utilizare las comillas "" para pensamientos, que todos serán de Kumiko jaja

 **N/A: ¡Buenas! Esta es la primera historia que subo a esta página, apenas le estoy encontrando la magia a esto jaja**

 **No sé si ustedes ya vieron el capítulo de ayer de Hibike! Pero rompió muchos corazones… el mío no tanto, ya estaba mentalmente preparada para esto xD pero que se le hace, así es la vida con los animes de KyoAni que nos hacen sufrir con sus momentos de fanservice (Como el casi beso entre Haruka y Makoto xD). Aun mantengo algo de esperanza solo para que no se vea demasiado romance heterosexual, la serie no necesita eso porque tiene potencial pero estos detalles la arruinarían. En fin, cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber junto con su opinión de esta historia en algún review.**

 **Sin más les dejo este One–shot que hice con mucho amors para ustedes**

 **Toque**

–Se te ve el ombligo… – dijo Kumiko tranquilamente, ya estaban descansando en una silla afuera de un puesto de dulces cuando Hazuki comenzó a estirarse.

–Oh vamos, eso no importa – con un ademan de mano le restó importancia, no tenía nada de malo, además todas las personas tienen ombligo ¿O no? Ese pensamiento invadió a Hazuki y miro con curiosidad a la castaña.

– ¿Qué tanto me ves? – se alejó un poco ante la mirada penetrante, le incomodaba un poco

–Kumiko levanta los brazos

–Siento que tus intenciones no son buenas

–Oh vamos, que podría hacerte – le dedico una sonrisa inocente que no convenció para nada a Kumiko.

Soltando un suspiro, la castaña acato las ordenes y levanto levemente sus dos brazos, cuando lo hizo Hazuki tomo sus dos manos y las elevo un poco más hasta que sus brazos estuvieran completamente estirados, dejando ver un poco del abdomen de la chica.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! … –al momento en el que sintió una brisa rosar su piel se soltó del agarre de Hazuki.

–Vaya, así que también tienes ombligo

– ¡Claro que lo tengo! – intento bajarse más su playera del uniforme, habían cambiado su uniforme por uno blanco con azul claro que para su gusto, le quedaba demasiado corto, eso no le gustaba para nada.

–Quien sabe, puedes ser de esas niñas especiales que nacieron con alguna deformidad… – comento Hazuki con burla, apuntando hacia el ombligo de la castaña.

–Fuera de eso… ¿No crees que estos uniformes son más chicos de lo normal?- apunto su estómago – Casi por cualquier cosa se nos levanta y eso resulta incomodo

-Ahora que lo dices – Hazuki se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a moverse de distintas maneras para comprobar lo que Kumiko había mencionado –Bueno, a mí no me molesta, es refrescante

Volvió a tomar asiento y ambas miraron la calle enfrente de ellas, pudieron divisar a Midori que venía corriendo de una manera graciosa, agitando su mano en modo de saludo.

-Hola chicas – respiro profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Hi Midori-chan – canturrearon.

-No tenían que esperarme, les dije que tardaría un buen rato –menciono con una mano en el pecho, aun respirando agitadamente.

-No lo hacíamos ¡Ay! – se sobo la castaña su hombro, Hazuki le había dado un codazo para que se callara y dejara que Midori pensara lo que quisiera, aunque era verdad, ellas por casualidad pasaron por esa tienda a comprar unos bocadillos y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban sentadas haciendo nada.

–Eso fue cruel – la ojiverde puso cara de perro abandonado pero solo un momento, decidió mejor contarles a sus amigas porque esta vez no las acompaño de regreso a casa

Al parecer, había extraviado su cuaderno de matemáticas por lo que tuvo que quedarse a buscarlo o si no sus padres la castigarían, podían ser muy estrictos con ese tipo de cosas y prefería ahorrarse una discusión. Eso fue todo lo que Kumiko escucho, su vista se fijó en una persona de ojos violetas y en ese instante todo a su alrededor dejo de tener importancia.

– ¡Kumiko-chan! – grito Hazuki sacándola del trance en el que había entrado.

– ¿Qué es? – contesto perezosa por la repentina intromisión a su pequeño mundo.

Hazuki comenzó a reclamarle que pusiera atención a lo que Midori les estaba contando y de nuevo, eso fue lo último que escucho de su amiga ya que sus ojos comenzaron a seguir a la persona que antes estaba observando, como por inercia Kumiko se levantó de la silla donde se encontraban con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, pero me iré ahora – tomo su mochila ya a pasos apresurados salió de la zona despidiéndose con la mano de sus dos amigas que se quedaron mirando con confusión.

-¡Reina! – ante el grito la nombrada detuvo su caminata y miro a quien la haya llamado

-Hola Kumiko – saludo al ver que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa

Comenzaron a caminar a la par, hablando de diferentes temas como que hicieron cuando terminaron las clases, que almorzaron y la razón por la que no se toparon en el receso.

Estaban llegando a la estación del metro, desde que Kumiko noto que Reina tomaba el mismo metro intento tomarlo con ella todos los días, aunque no siempre estaba solas por que la acompañan Hazuki y Shuichi, no le molestaba la compañía de estos últimos dos pero prefería mil veces estar a sola con Reina.

– ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – menciono Reina antes de abordar el metro – Mis padres no están por el momento por si esa razón te hacía sentir incomoda

–Uug – miro el cielo, aun no estaba anocheciendo, podía ir aunque sea un rato para matar el tiempo, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada que hacer llegando a su casa.

Viendo que aun Reina esperaba una respuesta de su parte se apresuró a decirle que sí.

Llegaron a la casa de los Kousaka, entraron y ambas dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada de la puerta para ponerse los de visitante.

La casa de Reina lucia como cualquier otra casa familiar, pero Kumiko sentía que destacaba en especial por algo, ese ambiente se sentía bien y cálido. Mientras subían las escaleras noto cuadros en la pared, en su gran mayoría de sus padres y ella de pequeña.

"Incluso de pequeña luce igual de mona"

-Kumiko, por aquí – abrió la puerta revelando su cuarto, tenía su cama, la mesa de noche y un gran mueble que estaba lleno de varias cosas.

Se sentaron en la orilla de su cama sin decir nada, el silencio que las rodeaba se estaba poniendo algo incómodo pero Reina fue la primera en romperlo para su alivio.

– ¿Quieres que te sirve té? – miro hacia el mueble grande, tenía ahí unas tazas con sobres que supuso serían las esencias del té.

–No gracias, estoy bien – jugo con sus manos, de pronto la tranquilidad que sintió al entrar a su casa se extingue y ahora se sentía nerviosa.

–Bueno, hubiera sido genial si tuvieras tu instrumento aquí – señalo el empaque de su trompeta –Hubiéramos podido practicar

– ¿Acaso todo es práctica para ti? –no quiso que sonara grosero pero era verdad, ella también se preocupaba por los ensayo de la banda pero si tenía momentos libres prefería disfrutarlos y relajarse.

–Kumiko – sus manos se cerraron en un puño sobre sus piernas – Cada día el evento está más cerca, no podemos darnos el lujo de flaquear a último momento

Se puso de pie mirando su ventana, sus ojos miraban el horizonte con seguridad.

–Solo quiero ser la mejor, no puedo fallarle a Taki-sensei y a ustedes – volteo bruscamente su cabeza para mirar a Kumiko que aún estaba sentada en su cama – ¿Eso está mal?

–¡No! Para nada, solo digo que – ya no supo que decir, claro que Reina tenía razón, todos se estaban esforzando para no perder ese puesto que se habían ganado como titulares de la orquesta, no podía fallarles como dijo ella – Lo siento

–No tienes por qué disculparte - se acercó a Kumiko, tomo su mano para jalarla y que quedara de pie como ella.

En ese momento, Kumiko sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por el cuello, al principio se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía pero después solo se dejó abrazar por aquella chica que le robaba el aliento.

– ¿Acaso no me vas a abrazar también? – dijo Reina entre risas, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja de Kumiko.

– ¡Ah! Si... – paso sus brazos por la espalda de Reina y ahí los dejo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, no había ninguna prisa y si fuera por ellas podrían estar así todo el día, a Kumiko le resultaba tan cómodo estar en esa posición, de alguna manera la reconfortaba y la llenaba de alivio. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para sentir su calor, la mejilla de reina descansaba por encima de su hombro y Kumiko podía sentir como respiraba, soltando el aire tan cerca de su oreja que le casusa escalofríos.

De repente, Reina se separó de ella y tomo un poco de distancia entre las dos, ante eso la castaña soltó un gruñido de insatisfacción, ella solo quería seguir abrazándola.

Antes de que pudiera dar algún tipo de réplica, Reina se adelantó a hablar

–Es cansado – la pelinegra mira sus pies con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego mirar a Kumiko de nuevo – Estar de puntas un rato resulta incomodo

–Oh... – bueno eso era obvio, Kumiko le ganaba en altura por unos centímetros por lo que para alcanzar su cuello era necesario pararse de puntitas –Podemos solucionar eso

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazo, esta vez por su cintura hasta llegar a su espalda baja y la atrajo a ella con cariño, los brazos de la pelinegra quedaron en los hombros de Kumiko sin replica y así empezaron otro nuevo abrazo.

"De alguna manera este se siente mejor" pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Kousaka por encima de la ropa.

"Ahora que lo pienso, cuando pase mis brazos por su cintura logre sentir su piel" intento dirigir su mirada a dicho lugar pero no lo logro.

"Me pregunto cómo será su ombligo " ante el repentino pensamiento se sintió tonta, esa charla que tuvo con Hazuki la había afectado de alguna manera, y no de una muy sana que digamos. Movió su cabeza en negación para alejar posibles pensamientos raros de su mente pero volvió a intentar mirar y de nuevo no lo logro.

"Y si..."

Esta vez ya no intenta mirar, solo movió sus manos a su cintura y con sus pulgares se apoyó para que de cada extremo levantara un poco la playera de Reina y así dejar al descubierto algo de su piel. Como no vio ningún tipo de reacción negativo por parte de su compañera decidió seguir pero ahora aparto ambas manos para volver a posarlas, esta vez por debajo de su ropa escolar. Sintió como Reina se tensó ante el toque de sus manos sobre su piel, sus manos siguieron comenzaron a recorrer esa parte baja de la chica, pasando por sus costados hasta llegar a su abdomen y acariciarlo levemente, hasta sentir ese pequeño orificio que sería su ombligo. Satisfecha, poso de nuevo sus manos por la cintura de reina pero esta vez quería sentir algo diferente, las manos le temblaban conforme iba subiendo más y más.

– ¿Que estás haciendo?–cuestiono la pelinegra, no noto enojo en su voz pero si curiosidad

–Yo solo – dejo sus manos a media espalda – ¿Estoy dándote un masaje? – rio torpemente mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos y estrujar la piel de Kousaka dando a entender sus intenciones

–Sea lo que sea, no me molesta

¡Oh! ¿Acaso eso era una señal para que pudiera seguir? a veces le sorprendía como Reina podía ser tan densa.

Volvió poner a trabajar a sus dos queridas amigas a través de la espalda de Reina, iniciando de nuevo un viaje en la parte baja y mientras subía, acariciaba su piel marcando figuras invisibles con la punta de sus dedos hasta que llego a sentir la tela de la ropa interior ajena. Por el hecho de que sus dos manos estaban en su espalda, provoco que su playera se levantara más de lo norma pudiendo notar ahora como le quedaba como si de un top se tratase.

Una mano bajo por toda su espalda y se encargó de darle atención a la parte baja mientras que la otra se quedó por encima de su sostén, ambas empezaron a masajear todo lo que estaba a su alcance, noto como la respiración de su acompañante comenzaba a hacerse irregular.

Por alguna razón eso le gusto a Kumiko, saber que ella podía ponerla nerviosa ante su tacto le aceleraba el corazón, ahora su mano izquierda se coló por debajo de ese molesto sostén que le impedía realizar correctamente su movimiento. Reina apretó la ropa de Kumiko atrayéndola más a ella y enterrando su cara en su hombro abochornada.

"Creo que fui demasiado lejos" pensó echa una roca, lo más seguro es que la hubiera cagado.

-Como siempre – dijo en voz alta provocando que Reina levantara la mirada pidiendo una explicación por sus palabras.

No tenía nada que decirle, no después de la desvergonzada acción que acaba de hacer ¡Por dios! Ella había metido sus manos por la ropa de Reina tocando libremente cada centímetro de su suave piel, hasta llegar a esa parte que por un momento le dieron ganas de desabrochar. Kumiko se sonrojo por el pensamiento, eso había sonado tan _pervertido._

Aún mantenía sus manos debajo de su ropa, al percatarse saco sus manos de inmediato, acomodando la ropa que había quedado desarreglada por tanto alboroto. Cuando termino su cometido miro con nerviosismo los ojos violetas.

Reina apretó más fuerte sus hombros pero esto no llegaba a lastimarle, jalándola para que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–Realmente eres una pervertida – susurro a lo bajo, si es que alguna otra persona se encontraba por ahí no hubiera podido escuchar absolutamente nada, pero solo estaban ellas, el mensaje llego a los oídos de Kumiko perfectamente.

Después de que la pelinegra hablara, se quedaron en un gran silencio, lo único que hacían era mirarse, ojos marrones contra violetas. Kumiko entro a una crisis emocional, estaban mirándose solamente sin hacer y decir nada, ya ni siquiera la estaba abrazando y solo dejo sus brazos quietos a sus costados pero había algo, algo que le decía que tenía que actuar ahora.

La castaña pego su frente con la de su acompañante, soltó un suspiro que hizo que todo el nerviosismo que tenia se esfumara en un parpadear, sus manos subieron hasta sus mejillas acariciándolas con sus pulgares, como quitando el rastro de algo pero no había nada, solo un leve sonrojo que le pareció sumamente adorable.

"Es tan suave" la piel de Reina era como miles de plumas, suaves al tacto y que solo te daban ganas de seguir tocando, sus dedos delinearon la orilla de sus ojos para después volver a sus mejillas y estrujarlas.

–Je, eres muy tocable – susurro, no necesitaba hablar fuerte.

–Pero que dices… – los ojos de Reina se desviaron a la esquina de su habitación.

–Mírame – volvió a estrujarlas para llamar su atención y lo logro, sus miradas de nuevo se conectaron y Kumiko sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, como si miles de emociones estuvieran explotando y quisieran salir.

Kumiko se acercó más a su rostro, mirando ahora sus labios entre abiertos, inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda haciendo rozar sus narices, solo tenía que inclinarse un poco más y lograría su cometido… un poco más y podía besa-

-Mmhmp – antes de que pudiera juntar sus labios con los de ella una mano se posó en su boca impidiendo le el paso

–Alto ahí – la voz de Reina salió con burla, la empujo hacia la puerta y que tuvieran ya su espacio personal despejado.

Abrumada, así se sentía Kumiko ante la situación, todo parecía ir bien, hasta podía jurar que escuchan la típica música de fondo para el momento perfecto pero no, siempre tiene que ver algo que le impida llegar a sus _metas_ y los labios de Reina era una desde hace tiempo.

Kumiko solo la siguió con sus ojos, los pocos movimientos que hizo no los perdí de vista, Reina solo se sentó en el borde de su cama con una sonrisa genuina, de esas que la hacía perder el aliento y darse cuanto de lo afortunada que era al estar con una chica como ella.

–Entonces, eres una experta en caricias además de tener la costumbre de querer besar a la persona – tomo un mechón de su cabello negro y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

– ¡No! Digo, solo fue inercia, ya sabes… esas cosas se dan por si solas – y ese beso estaba a punto de darse por sí solo – ¿Por qué te alejaste?

El corazón de Kumiko latía muy rápido, este era el momento donde podía ser rechazada cruelmente o ser correspondida… sin beso pero al fin y al cabo correspondida.

– ¿Por qué querías besarme?

–No es justo responder con otra pregunta – hizo un puchero.

–El mundo no es justo

–Toushe – le dio la razón, la verdad aun no tenía prisa de saber la respuesta, sabía que Reina no estaba enojada ni sentida, más bien abochornada por la situación.

"¿Tal vez es muy pronto para ella?" con ese pensamiento se animó, no importaba que no le correspondiera, ella podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que Reina tuviera clara su mente.

–Parece que ya tienes experiencia acariciando a los demás, me pregunto a quien más has tocado – comento con inocencia

– ¿Y yo soy la pervertida? Haces que todo suene erótico – se tapó la boca con las manos, no solo tenía que dejar de decir estupideces, si no también cosas indecorosas.

–Tú haces que se digan así…

–…

– …

– ¿Aun tienes ese té que me ofreciste hace rato?


End file.
